KassTetsu for the Ouran Kink Meme
by Ritsu Kasanoda
Summary: The request was: "Kasanoda/Tetsuya, with Tetsuya teaching a virginal Kasanoda the ropes, Tetsuya bottoming from the top, frottage before penetration".


This isn't how I'd picture their "first time", but this was not only the first KassTetsu story I'd ever written, it was also my first smut, and I was just answering the request on the kink meme. xD So. Please don't be too harsh with me! ^^

OoO

Searing kisses, placed upon sensitive, untouched skin.

Tetsuya moved slowly, steadily touching his lips to the redhead's chest, collarbone and neck, enjoying every jagged breath and quiet grunt that was produced. He was sitting on Kasanoda's midsection, completely devoid of clothing, while the young man beneath him still wore his boxers...a piece of fabric that had long since begun to feel uncomfortable.

It had been a month since that first kiss, that first confession...and the hesitant kisses and touches that had followed held nothing over what the two of them were experiencing now.

_"B-But...y'know, I-I really don't know...I mean, I've never...!"_

_The servant boy simply smiled back and pressed their bodies closer together, his lips brushing against ears red from embarrassment. "It's alright, Young Lord. I don't mind teaching you."_

_Kasanoda frowned deeply and gulped, an unconscious reaction to the intimacy he still wasn't quite used to. "S-So then...you have...?"_

_Hands traveling lower, Tetsuya pressed firmly against the redhead's ass, causing him to shudder in anticipation despite himself. "Only a few times, I'll admit..." he replied, doing his best to hide his anxiousness for Kasanoda's sake, not wanting to make him feel any less sure about all this, "...but I know what I'm doing."_

_In silent consent, he allowed Tetsuya to push him towards the bed..._

The kisses turned into sucking and Kasanoda squirmed, muscles stiffening and relaxing with pleasure. He hadn't said word since they had started, but it wasn't surprising to the ponytailed boy. His master had never been great with words in normal conversation, so he wasn't going to expect much during something like this.

While one was tangled in bright red hair, Tetsuya's other hand busied itself entertaining a pert nipple, rubbing over it with the fervor he wanted to act upon with his whole body, but he took his time, allowing Kasanoda to get used to his touch and grow comfortable enough to at least move his hands from where he gripped Tetsuya's abdomen nervously.

"Young Lord...may I remove...?"

This seemed to awaken the redhead from his trance, exhaling shakily when the servant wiggled a thumb beneath his waistband questioningly, and after a pause he nodded, helping to pull down his boxers. It was relieving to be out of them, but at the same time he felt completely exposed and aware of the nakedness that was being shared at such a proximity...and with an intent that made him swallow hard in anticipation.

Not yet ready to go all the way, Tetsuya straddled his waist again, inhaling sharply as his hardness moved against Kasanoda's, whose breath hitched, chest heaving in arousal.

A pair of rough hands found Tetsuya's hips, fingers brushing his rear, pulling him closer instinctively, and the boy couldn't help but grind down, stifling a moan while Kasanoda made a choking noise in the back of his throat. Tetsuya repeated the motion until the redhead bucked upwards, their hips crashing together hungrily.

The ponytailed boy pressed desperate kisses beneath Kasanoda's sharp jawline and was pleasantly surprised when he felt a hand grasp the back of his neck and bring their lips together. When entrance was given, mouth opened slightly to breathe heavily, Tetsuya snaked his tongue inside, exploring the hot cavern. Once again he was surprised when the yakuza heir followed suit, crushing closer still, and he moaned into his mouth. Kasanoda stiffened in response, his grip increasing.

Tetsuya found himself moving a hand lower to touch himself, but he halted when he realized that before he pleasured himself, his future boss should come first. So instead, he broke the kiss and sat up, pulling Kasanoda's hands away from him, almost chuckling at the look of confusion and unsatisfied desire that the redhead wore below him.

"Please give me a moment, Young Lord."

Reluctantly, he was allowed to leave his waist and he sat further down his legs. After giving him a reassuring smile, he gently took hold of Kasanoda's cock and ran his fingers up and down his length, causing a deep voice to cry out with need. Tetsuya then lowered his head and took him in his mouth, using his hands to steady the young man's hips as they bucked for more.

Once he had thoroughly lubricated the quivering shaft with his saliva, he sat up again, giving Kasanoda a meaningful look that caused him to shudder. He crawled forward again to retake his previous position, situating himself just above the member, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before taking him into himself, cringing with pain as he was stretched wide.

A sound was made, a cross between a grunt, a growl and a groan, and Kasanoda threw his head back in physical bliss. _That feels so damn good...!_ Tetsuya could've imagined him saying, as tight as he must feel. He sat there, unmoving, to grow accustomed to the fullness now inside his body, until the heir beneath him propped himself up on his elbows to look at the other, blinking away the lustful glaze in his eyes.

His face was contorted into an expression that would've scared many others, but Tetsuya knew that this was just an indication of concentration. When he spoke, his rough voice betrayed the concern that was certainly felt.

"If...If it hurts..."

He knew that the redhead was enjoying the incredible sensations below, but he'd pull out if he knew that this pleasure came at the cost of another's pain. It was this honest kindness that he'd fallen in love with from the beginning.

"It'll be f-fine, Young Lord." He cursed himself inwardly for letting that stutter slip, smiling reassuringly. "It will feel good for me soon too...and if you reach far enough, it'll be _really_ good, so please don't hold back."

Kasanoda's eyes widened and his face reddened at what he was being asked, but he nodded and laid back down, awaiting Tetsuya's next move.

A moment passed and the ponytailed boy began once more, lifting himself up then impaling himself again, noting with satisfaction that his actions were having the right effect. As he repeated the motion over and over, the friction had Kasanoda panting heavily and almost writhing with appreciation.

"T...Tetsuya..." he gasped, thrusting upward to meet him, managing to hit his prostate.

The young man moaned loudly, somehow surprised when it happened, gripping the bed sheets and breathing the redhead's title aloud.

Brow furrowing further, Kasanoda spoke again, mind muddled and caught up in the moment, "I-It's Ritsu..."

Without breaking a beat in movement, Tetsuya shook his head and replied shakily. "That...it would be...improper..."

"This, right now, isn't proper, is it?" The heir was red all over, not only from the rush of lovemaking but from embarrassment over what he was asking. _Say my name...!_

"I suppose not..." he almost chuckled, "And if...it's a request, I'll oblige...Ritsu..."

As they continued, Tetsuya found it was becoming harder and harder to ignore his unattended desire. However, just before he lifted a hand to do something about it, he faltered in his rhythm when a clumsy hand closed around him and began pumping tentatively. It was off, and didn't match with his own motions, but it made his heart leap into his throat.

He reached down to guide Kasanoda's ministrations, wordlessly instructing him to grip a little tighter and moving him in time to the thrusts. It almost sent Tetsuya over the edge, but he bit his lip, determined to hold out until his Young Lord was finished.

He wouldn't have to wait long though, because before long the redhead reached his climax with a groan, muscles tight from release. Following soon after, Tetsuya came on Kasanoda's chest and they rode out their orgasms, noises escaping their throats that they weren't quite aware of making.

When they gained back enough presence of mind, the ponytailed boy removed himself and glanced down at their mess with an apologetic look. "Here...let me clean this up, Youn...Ritsu."

Kasanoda, about to stop him, paused at the sight of Tetsuya hovering above him, clearing away their excretions from his body...then turned his face away, flustering himself at the thoughts running through his mind.

When finished, Tetsuya collapsed beside the redhead, leaving enough room between them to let the shy young man have his space after such an intimate act, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

His eyelids fluttered open again when he felt a hand grasp his, and he welcomed the sight of Kasanoda staring at the ceiling with that bashful frown of his and silently pulling their hands up to rest by the harsh-looking face that Tetsuya had come to adore.

"You're a good teacher."

The young man couldn't keep from grinning at the simple bluntness. "You're too kind."


End file.
